Tragic Love
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: On his way home to prepare for Yuuta's visit, Fuji finds a man who turns out to be more evil than first thought. The worst part is that it's winter in Japan. Who will save the tensai, and will he stay silent forever after his experience? TezukaFuji.


Yeah so, this is my newest PoT story. I know I have many others finish, but I'm just not feeling the Bleach vibe anymore. I do plan to update Lucky To Fall In Love soon though. The chapter I'm writing is almost done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new FF and know that things will get better in later chapters. Enjoy!

Summary: On his way home to prepare for a visit from Yuuta, Fuji Syuusuke finds a man who turns out to be a little more evil than first thought. The worst part is that it's winter in Japan. Who will save the tensai, and will he stay silent forever after his experience?

Pairing: (Main) TezukaxFuji. (This chapter) OCRapistxFuji.

Rating: M (This chapter) Rape... maybe language. I'm too lazy to go back and look.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu no ouji-sama, but I do own Fujiwara Arashi... and I am NOT proud of it. PS: Arashi means storm. Remember that for later in the chapter.

Tragic Love

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Aww Fujiko, you can't go now! We haven't even gotten our food yet!" Kikumaru Eiji jumped up from his seat and hugged Fuji Syuusuke as the tensai gathered his bags and prepared to leave the McDonald's he, Eiji, Momo, Ryoma and Oishi were hanging out at. "Please stay nya!" The redhead pleaded, squeezing Fuji even tighter as he tried to go.<p>

"I'm sorry Eiji, but I have to go." Syuusuke giggled. "Yuuta's coming home tonight and I need to help my mother with the cooking and cleaning before he arrives."

"Nooo!" Eiji whined, reluctantly releasing his friend. "Bye Fujiko." He mumbled sadly.

"Don't look so upset. I'll stay out late with you tomorrow after we play a match together, okay?" The tensai ruffled the mop of red hair before walking to the door and leaving.

He wrapped his scarf tight around his neck to protect it from the wind blowing around him, and his hands covered his mouth as he breathed against them to keep them warm since his gloves were still in Eiji's possession from when the acrobat had borrowed them earlier in the day. But his jacket was zipped up all the way and his uniform had been switched for a thick pair of sweatpants and a sweater at the end of practice, leaving the rest of his body feeling quite warm despite it being winter.

He passed an alley after a few minutes of walking, and noticed a lone man sitting down just inside of it with his arms wrapped around his body and his knees drawn up to his chest as he attempted to keep warm in his outfit that was devoid of a jacket, scarf, a pair of gloves or any other piece of clothing that was appropriate for winter. His jeans were ripped, his shirt was missing many of its buttons and his shoes were almost non-existent, which made Fuji's heart sink as he watched the man cough and shiver on the ground that luckily hadn't been covered in snow yet. The tensai didn't need to be smart to realize this man was homeless.

"Hm." He unzipped his jacket and removed his scarf before walking over to the man and holding them out to him. "Here." He said kindly, his usual smile on his face. "I hope they help."

The stranger looked up to see a beautiful brunette boy handing him winter clothing and he smiled, showing off his stained and decayed teeth. "Thank you." He nodded, taking the jacket and scarf. "What's your name, my angel?"

"Fuji Syuusuke." The tensai replied. "And I'm glad I could help you. I'd hate to see you suffer all winter like that." His eyes suddenly opened as he heard the stranger laughing, and that's when he noticed just how familiar this man looked.

"Syuusuke-kun, huh? I'm Fujiwara Arashi." Fujiwara looked up to the dark sky. "I guess my name shows how much I belong out here."

"Don't say that Fujiwara-san. Your name should have nothing to do with the way you live your life."

"Mm. I suppose you're right." Arashi leaned his head back against the building behind him. "What's that look for?" He asked upon seeing Syuusuke's furrowed brow.

"Oh! I was just thinking how much you look like my otouto." The tensai answered, his patented smile reappearing. "You have similar facial features and your hair is the same as his." His eyes shot open and he took out his phone to check the time. "Ah! I forgot I had to hurry home!" He re-pocketed the device. "I'm sorry Fujiwara-san, but I have to leave. My otouto's visiting tonight and I have to help my mother before he gets home!" He bowed slightly, then paused as the man held out a hand to shake.

"Don't be scared. It's just a hand." Fujiwara smiled.

"Right." The tensai reached out and before he even realized what had happened, he found himself slamming onto his back on the ground, Fujiwara over him. His blue eyes grew wide and he pushed against Arashi's chest, but it had little effect against the body almost two times his size.

"You're really beautiful, you know that Syuusuke-kun? I almost mistook you for a girl when I first saw you." A hand caressed the side of the tensai's face, making the boy flinch and move his head away from the touch. "I think you'll be just as good as a girl though. Even though you're wearing loose clothes, I can already tell you have a feminine body, one that will satisfy my needs." Fujiwara wrapped his arm around the tensai's leg and back before half-standing and making his way over to a homemade shelter of cardboard.

"Stop!" Fuji protested, squirming and shoving against the attacker's body as he was moved and laid back down. "Stop please!"

He was ignored and instead found his sweatshirt being unzipped and slowly removed as he struggled to keep it on. "Hold still now. You're only making it harder." Fujiwara laughed loudly, pushing his hips against his victim's thigh so Syuusuke knew exactly what he was talking about. "Now let's see just how girly you really are." His hands gripped the neck of Fuji's undershirt and easily ripped it down the middle until the boy's whole torso was exposed to the cold air, leaving him shivering.

"Don't! Stop! Why would you do this when I helped you?" He asked, his hands gripping and yanking on his own jacket he had just given away.

"Because I want to get inside of your cute ass, and I'll do it even if I owe you my life." Fujiwara spread Syuusuke's legs and scooted up in between them to keep them from closing before his hand began to grope the tensai through his sweatpants. "How sensitive." He smirked, feeling the organ below his hand begin to harden.

"N-no… Stop it." Fuji's breathing sped up as he felt himself unwillingly becoming aroused and he released the jacket to grab at his attacker's hands to pull them away.

"You're enjoying it aren't you? You like me touching you." Arashi leaned over, coming just centimeters from Fuji's face, momentarily halting the tensai's struggling.

"Why would I enjoy getting raped?" He breathed, his eyes trying to pierce Fujiwara.

"You tell me." Fujiwara suddenly leaned back, grabbing a piece of rope before quickly gripping Syuusuke's wrist and tying it up while the smaller brunette struggled to get his hand free of its restraint. His efforts backfired however, when his other hand got caught in Fujiwara's wrapping, leaving him unable to struggle with his hands, especially after the rope was tied around a pipe coming from the building the shelter was supported against.

"Please stop this! I'll do anything you want! Just stop! Don't do-" The pleading stopped as a shred of the middle schooler's ripped shirt was knotted around his head, officially muffling his protests so no passerby would hear him.

"Nothing will make me happier than this." Arashi smiled evilly. Fingers hooked onto the waistband of Syuusuke's sweatpants before they were yanked down and off his body, making him jump and whine as his lower half hit the cold cement of the alley. His body wiggled and he pulled at his hand restraints, enough to feel the rope cutting into his skin but it was no use, and he knew it.

"Ready baby?" Fujiwara pushed his victim's knees up on either side of his head and held them there as he undid his pants' zipper and pulled out his cock. He could hear the whimpers and muffled pleas but they only fueled him on more as he lined himself up and pushed in.

Fuji threw his head back at the pain of being entered dry, unprepared and quickly, and his legs reflexively tried to squeeze shut, which only made his bottom hurt more, so he opened them up again before they were held still.

"Feel good? You're squirming like crazy."

Fuji growled through his shirt, only to start whining again as Fujiwara began to move, fast and hard. They could both feel the blood seeping out, running down the tensai's bottom and onto the ground. Fujiwara ran a finger through the trail of red fluid, licking a little off before smearing it across Syuusuke's face.

"This feels so good baby. You're the best." Long strands of sweaty hair were pushed away from Fuji's face, revealing the tears his eyes were releasing that streamed down his cheeks in rivers. He turned his head away in shame for the way his body was reacting to Arashi's movements, and suddenly held his breath as he felt his hands slip free of the rope before he slapped his attacker across the face and turned to crawl away.

"You little brat!" Fujiwara growled, following after the scrambling Syuusuke as the boy pulled the shirt off his mouth.

"Help! Someone help!" He shouted, only to find himself tackled back to the ground seconds later. One of Fujiwara's hands covered his mouth and the other gripped his right wrist awkwardly as he dragged the smaller body back to the shelter.

"I'm not finished yet!" Arashi yelled, pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it up tight against Syuusuke's neck. "You're going to sit still until I've finished with you, otherwise your pretty little neck will be losing more blood than that nice ass of yours." He shoved the tensai up against the alley's building, slamming the boy's tennis arm against the brick and breaking it from the impact and angle.

"Ahh!" Fuji screamed, repeating the noise when he felt Arashi shove into him again. "Stop… Please stop…" He pleaded, his free hand weakly gripping his donated jacket as he realized the best thing to do was to just give up. And even though his struggling had ended, Fujiwara still found the need to squeeze the boy's neck and choke him as hard as he could. Syuusuke gasped for air, but wouldn't fight back, even when he reached the point where he thought he would pass out from the lack of air. There was nothing left to his voice other than strangled groans and gasps, his body wouldn't function in the slightest and his vision was quickly becoming a tunnel, so the only thing left to do was take it, even though he so desperately wanted to struggle.

It felt like hours before Fujiwara finally came, when it was really only a few minutes. His come seeped into the tears in Fuji's bottom, making it burn and sting even more than it already did. Arashi pulled out after calming back down, letting his victim slide onto the ground and slip out of consciousness. He zipped himself back up, gathered up all of Syuusuke's discarded things and ran away down the alley, leaving the boy's naked and abused body out in the winter cold.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" The eldest female of the Kikumaru family answered the home phone, a confused look on her face at receiving a call so late in the night.<p>

"_This is Fuji Yoshiko_." Answered the caller. "_I was wondering if Syuusuke is over there. He was supposed to come home after tennis practice today, but he hasn't come home all night and he won't pick up his phone_."

"No, he hasn't been here since last week. Hold on though, I'll ask Eiji if he knows something." The redhead's mother walked down the hallway to his bedroom and knocked on the door before walking in.

"What is it, nya?" Eiji asked curiously, looking up from his comic book.

"Eiji, do you know where Fuji-kun might be? His mother said he never came home today."

"Mmm… I haven't seen Fujiko since he left us at McDonald's. He said he had to hurry home to help get ready for Yuuta-chan's visit."

"_Where could he be then_?" Yoshiko asked nervously through the phone. "_It's just not Syuusuke-like to skip out on seeing Yuuta. And he never disobeys me when I ask him to help out. What could have made him change so suddenly?"_

"Eiji, was Fuji-kun acting differently today? Did he seem upset, or angry?"

"No. He was his usual happy self. He even promised me a match together after school tomorrow."

"_That would rule out an attempt for Syuusuke to harm himself, or run away…_" Yoshiko answered sadly. "_Then that means he might have been…"_ She stopped as a sob was released. "_I'm calling the police. There's no way he would intentionally disappear like this_."

"Hm." Eiji's mother nodded. "I'll gather my family up and help you look for him, because I don't think he'd do it either."

"_Thank you Kikumaru-san_." Yoshiko sniffed. "_I really appreciate it_."

The two women hung up and after a few minutes, the whole Kikumaru house was buzzing as they prepared to go out and search for the middle Fuji child. They found flashlights and bundled up against the cold before stepping out into the dark, screaming out the name of the missing boy.

* * *

><p>Fuji's eyes slowly blinked open, and he cringed as deep pain became known to his awakening body. His wrist was swollen and purple, his throat hurt so much, he knew he wouldn't be able to speak for a few days, his neck was sore, and the worst part of all was the fact that his body wouldn't move. He felt perfectly fine other than the before mentioned injuries and the raw feeling in his bottom, but he just couldn't seem to get his body to cooperate. He couldn't even crawl to the edge of the shelter to hopefully catch someone's attention. His face was luckily turned outwards, allowing him to see any passerby, but what he was witnessing at that moment made his heart ache.<p>

White flakes drifted down from the unseen sky and onto the ground, creating a pile that began to block the shelter's entrance. Syuusuke squeezed his eyes shut, too exhausted and cold to even form tears. There was no way he'd be found, so there was definitely no chance he'd survive long enough to be found alive.

"Fuji-kun! Fuji-kun!"

The tensai's eyes widened as he heard the faint call of his name, and it got louder with every shout. Dog barks sounded too, and for a minute Syuusuke actually thought he had a chance of being saved. That is, until the caller and dogs ran right by where he was, not even bothering to look under the shelter for him. He had even watched their feet as they passed, but no one stopped to check.

It was because of the snow. It covered up any scent trail he might have left. Plus, he smelt like Fujiwara's cologne instead of his own, so even though the dogs knew his smell, they wouldn't be able to find it, even if they had sniffed his body directly.

His throat released a low groan, the only noise he could get himself to make, but he knew it was no use. There was no way anyone would hear it, so there was no hope left in the boy for survival. He closed his eyes and silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day: Afternoon)<strong>

"Looks like we won't be able to play today, right Tezuka?" Oishi Syuuichiro looked to the Seigaku buchou, who had his arms crossed and was looking expressionlessly at the mountains of snow covering the school's tennis courts.

"Ah." Tezuka walked to the gate and opened it. "For today's practice, all members will clear the courts of snow!" He announced. "Get going!"

"Yes buchou!" The entire tennis team filed through the gate and into the snow piles, using their hands to pick up and push the white substance away from their playing area.

"Where's Fuji-senpai?" Horio suddenly exclaimed, and he and many of the others began searching for the small brunette.

"Nya, you haven't heard?" Eiji said lowly, creating a crowd around him so they could hear. "Fujiko went missing last night."

"What was that Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked, approaching the redhead with an almost worried gaze.

"Nobody can find Fujiko, nya. We searched for him half the night before Fuji-san told us to go home and rest so my brothers, sisters and I could come to school today. She's still out there looking though, with the police and their dogs. She said she would call me if they found him, but I haven't gotten anything yet."

"Hm." Tezuka's face grew even more serious upon hearing Eiji's explanation, and his hands gripped his jacket sleeves tightly. "Practice has ended!" He shouted. "But everyone is now responsible for looking for Fuji! He's our fellow team member, so we need to try our hardest to find him and make sure he's safe!"

"Yes buchou!" They all bowed to him, then ran off to leave Seishun Gakuen's grounds in search of their tensai.

* * *

><p>Fuji bent the fingers on his right hand to keep them from completely numbing, even though a burst of pain shot through his broken wrist every time he did it. His toes had lost all feeling, as well as half his feet, and his left hand was on its way too, despite him constantly moving it.<p>

His lips were dry and purple, just like his skin. His throat still ached terribly, and even though it was dry to the point of him crying, he still refused to swallow over fear of choking.

"Fuji!" Another voice. The tensai lifted his head as much as it would go as he recognized who was calling for him. "Fuji, come out!"

Footsteps approached quickly, and the voice grew louder until he saw shoes pass by.

"Te…" He wheezed out, praying that he had been heard. "Te… ka…" He was willing to take the pain if it meant he could be rescued.

"Fuji?" The buchou stopped in his tracks and turned around the way he just came. He could have sworn he heard something. "Fuji, are you there?"

"Te…" He just barely heard a voice breath out.

"Fuji!" He ran back to the pile of cardboard he'd passed and shoved it away before inhaling sharply at the sight below him.

A naked and purple-colored Fuji Syuusuke lay on his stomach on the cement, blood and other fluids covering his body. Without thinking, Tezuka knelt down as he removed his thick coat and quickly picked the tensai up in his arms before wrapping him up in the warm fabric. "Fuji, are you alright?"

"You… sa… ved… m-me…" Fuji sighed.

"Don't talk. I'm going to get you to a hospital."

The smaller boy nodded as much as he could, and silently allowed himself to be carried off by his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Weeks Later)<strong>

"Look at you Syuusuke! Almost a full day out there in the cold and all you came back with was a broken arm and some bruises! You're lucky you didn't get frostbite or hypothermia or even pneumonia! What kind of crazy child are you? Are you an alien…?"

Fuji listened to his older sister babble on about him since it was the first time she was able to visit him since 'that' day. He loved listening to her talk on and on about things though, so he smiled and remained completely silent, his eyes only closing to blink.

Their mother meanwhile, squeezed her hands together as she watched their one-sided conversation from the other side of the door to the tensai's room. "He's not the same." She said softly to her son's doctor.

"Well, rape is a very tragic experience Fuji-san, so it's not surprising that Syuusuke-kun is acting differently than usual."

"But why won't he speak? Two weeks have passed and not a single word has left his mouth. And his eyes, they're not closed like he usually has them."

"Maybe his attacker forced him to stay silent and his mind still hasn't caught up with how much time has passed since then. He may be unconsciously stuck on that day, and that's why he won't speak; he thinks he still needs to keep quiet." The doctor approached the door and gazed in. "And his eyes… he might be keeping them open because it makes him feel safer. If he can better see what's around him , then he might not feel as vulnerable and easy to prey on."

"Mm." Yoshiko nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "I understand. I just hope his counselor can help him go back to being his normal self again."

"I guess we'll see." The man nodded.

* * *

><p>"Syuusuke-kun, please tell me what happened." The tensai's red haired psychiatrist asked for the fifth time, but Fuji remained quiet, smiling happily at her. "Syuusuke-kun, you <em>have<em> to speak. You can't get better unless you do." The brunette's expression remained unchanged except for the blinking of his cornflower-colored eyes.

"How did you break your wrist?" The woman lightly touched the cast on the boy's right arm, and was once again met with silence. "Please speak." She repeated. "You _must _speak."

She sighed when she didn't receive an answer, and decided to change the subject from the rape, to something more positive. "You play tennis for Seishun Gakuen, correct?" She asked, earning a nod. "And you're a regular?" Another nod. "Who's the buchou of your team?"

Fuji's eyes lit up upon hearing the question and he smiled even wider as his arms wrapped around his body in a self-hug.

"Is he the one who saved you?" The psychiatrist questioned.

Fuji nodded quickly, almost excitedly before making the action of shrugging on a coat and snuggling into it.

"He gave you his coat?"

The tensai tilted his head another time, then rocked his arms back and forth as if he was cradling a baby in his hands.

"There was an infant involved?"

This time, the boy shook his head, looking somewhat upset that his counselor hadn't figured out what he was trying to say. He pointed to himself before repeating the cradling motion, a smile back on his face.

"He carried _you_ like a baby?" An affirmation was made the same way as before, and the psychiatrist quickly wrote down a list of notes to go into Fuji's file. "Would you like to see him?" She suddenly asked, after minutes of silence. Syuusuke nodded. "Then maybe I will arrange for it." She stood up and gathered her things. "Well, until we see each other again, Syuusuke-kun. Keep getting better, okay?" She waved to the brunette, then exited the room, closing the door behind her. She had a plan to get Fuji to talk again, and she hoped it would work.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day: Afternoon)<strong>

"Fuji."

The tensai looked up from the book he was reading to see his stoic buchou looking at him from the doorway, his arms crossed. Fuji gave a wide grin at the sight of Tezuka, and he rushed to push the bed blankets back before running to his friend and hugging him tightly.

The taller boy was taken aback by the action, but finally chose to pat Syuusuke on the back before pulling away.

"You're still unhealthy. Get back in the bed." Tezuka ordered, and the tensai immediately obeyed, climbing back under the sheets of his bed, while the buchou came over and sat beside him in a chair. "Now, what's wrong? Why won't you tell anyone what happened?"

Fuji didn't answer.

"Tell me."

"You told me not to speak, so I didn't." Syuusuke suddenly said, his voice hoarse.

"I only meant for you to stay silent _then_. It didn't mean you had to become a mute."

"I was just listening to what you said."

"Hm." Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "Fuji."

"Yes?"

"Stand up."

The tensai obeyed.

"Lay back down."

Again, he did as told.

"Since when do you listen to everything I tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me who you like the most."

Fuji tapped his chin. "I-"

"Don't say anymore."

The smaller boy's mouth shut.

"That's what I mean. Stop doing it." He stood up to go. "Tell the psychiatrist and your parents about what happened, and get better. I want to see you back at practice within the month. Understand?" His brow just barely twitched as his feminine friend made no sound. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Fuji smiled.

"And quit doing everything I say!" The buchou shouted as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Love ya! ;P<p> 


End file.
